And it Feels so Good
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji are reunited after many years of no communication, but it seems that not much has changed between them since their high school graduation. And is it really all that shocking to discover that neither of them dated anyone in all those years apart? Squint to find the start of a Perfect Pair relationship. Golden Pair mention. MomoRyo mention. May be continued.


Tezuka gave his greetings to the students flooding in through the gates of Seishun Gakuen. Morning tennis practice had just ended for his team—meaning classes would start soon—so it was now his responsibility to make sure everyone made it into the schoolyard before the gates closed for the school day.

Minutes passed quickly and soon all the teenagers were making their way into the building. Tezuka scanned the parking lot and street to be sure that no one was left, but just as he was about to conclude his search, he found something—or rather some_one_—he thought he would never see again.

Soft honey-brown hair blew gently with the wind of the morning. Stunning blue eyes shined in the sun. A beautiful petite figure hugged a lagging student and rustled his hair before urging him to go to class. And then the person was staring at him. Fuji Syuusuke. He looked just as shocked as Tezuka felt.

The tensai moved across the lot to stand in front of him. He was still short. He was still pretty. He was still in Tokyo. And… he had a child. Fuji Kyosuke was his son. That was why he was dropping him off, right?

"Fuji," he practically gasped out that wonderful name. It had been so long. Fifteen years to be exact. Not since their high school graduation. And he had never realized just how much he missed this beautiful man until he was right in front of him once more. Fuji was his best friend—the only one who understood him. And now they were reunited once more.

"Tezuka, it's been a long time, ne?"

His voice still sounded like that of an angel. It was soft, it flowed, it lulled. It made fears disappear and sweet dreams take their place. It was the voice that had invaded his teenage head every night when he had tried to sleep. It was the sound that had kept his nightmares at bay. But that was only until they had departed. Once the tensai had given his congratulations and walked away from the school grounds, Tezuka found himself unable to get proper sleep. And it still affected him to that day.

"Ah," was the only response his mind could seem to give. On the inside, he cursed himself for reverting back to his middle school ways, but on the outside, he was able to keep himself looking calm. Fuji didn't need to know that he was dumbstruck. "I never thought—"

"That we would meet again?" the tensai smiled. "To be honest, me neither. After high school we all seemed to go our separate ways. Eiji and Oishi got married, Inui went to America to study, Echizen is still playing tennis…"

Tezuka let his lips upturn. "Kawamura runs the sushi shop, Momoshiro teaches tennis while he waits for Echizen to return home, Kaidoh works at the same gym as Momoshiro to keep their rivalry alive, and we…"

"We are just us," Fuji finished. "I am a secretary at a bank and you are a teacher."

Tezuka furrowed his brow—a secretary? That didn't seem like the Fuji he knew. There was no way he could tolerate sitting behind a desk all day, answering calls and making appointments, when he had so much passion for other things. Like photography.

"I hate my job," he explained. "I only got it because I needed the money. And Akiyama-san offered me more than anyone else. I think it was only because of my looks though. I had no experience working in an office prior to being hired. And on my first day I noticed that all of the other workers were quite pretty and handsome. It makes me wonder whether Akiyama-san is _really_ shallow or just an excellent businessman."

He shook his head oh-so-gracefully and offered another smile. It was gentler this time—more beautiful. "What about you, Tezuka? Do you like your job?"

"It has its ups and downs," he replied.

Fuji giggled softly in response. It was the loveliest sound he had ever heard. And it was another thing he missed dearly about his friend. Listening to the noises he made when he conversed, when he played tennis, when he celebrated along with their friends. Tezuka was completely and utterly hypnotized by his voice.

"Are you still single?"

He nodded. "What do you mean by _still_, though?"

"I never thought you were one to reproduce, Tezuka," the tensai stated plainly. "Or date... Why? Am I not correct?"

He felt his cheeks heat up at the question. Had Fuji really been able to see through him so easily? Or did he actually know that his best friend had indeed never dated, or reproduced, or even had sex. It was embarrassing, really, since he was thirty-four. And there was Fuji, at thirty-three, with a fourteen year old son. And maybe he had other children, too.

So he had _not _stayed sexually stunted (as was to be expected from such a flirty man). He had a girlfriend or wife to lay with. She had given him a child (or children). He had made love to someone. He knew the joy of reproducing. And there was Tezuka, alone _still_, looking at him with the eyes of a desperate man. He wished he could feel the emotions that his blue-eyed companion did.

"Kyosuke-kun," he began, "is he yours?"

Fuji looked a little taken aback. Why? It was obvious the boy was his. Why else would he be hugging him, driving him to school, sharing the same hair and body type as him? Tezuka was ninety-nine percent sure that he was the father of Fuji Kyosuke.

"Tezuka, you never really knew me, did you?" that sweet voice asked. "And I heard that Kyosuke is your student too. Did you not know that he is my nephew?"

Tezuka looked dumbfounded—his _nephew_? Kyosuke was his nephew? Did that mean he had no children of his own then? Was he single?

"As unbelievable as it may sound, Tezuka, you and I are the same," Fuji admitted rather shyly. "I have never dated anyone, and I am_ positive_ that I have never had children," he tucked some stray hair behind his ear as the wind picked up. "Kyosuke belongs to Nee-san. She had him around the time I turned twenty. I was only driving him today because I have to get to the bank early to prepare for a business trip Akiyama-san is going on."

"Understood," Tezuka nodded.

The bell for classes chimed loudly behind them. It was a sad sound, really, since it was breaking up their little reunion. But Tezuka did not want it to end. There were still so many things he wished to know about his friend. Fifteen years allowed for a _lot_ of change—change he was not there to witness.

"Maa, I suppose I should go now," Fuji sighed disappointedly. "It was really nice to see you again, Tezuka. I missed you."

"Ah, same here," the stoic man agreed in equal sadness.

The tensai offered one last small smile before he turned to the parking lot. His eyes burned for a reason he could not explain. Maybe the wind was getting to him. Maybe he was getting sick. Or maybe… seeing Tezuka again was a lot more upsetting than he thought it would be. But it felt nice. He was happy he found his long-lost best friend, because he truly _had _missed him.

His hand fell on the door handle of his car just as the tears released themselves. He was crying. For the first time in five years, he was crying, and as hard as he ever had before.

How did Tezuka make him feel this way in just a few short minutes? How had the man caused such a rush of happiness to flow through him so suddenly? And how was there enough of it to make him cry? The last time he cried out of joy had been during their match together in middle school. He had failed miserably, and cried in front of the whole team, but it had been one of the happiest moments of his life. He had played with every ounce of skill he possessed and Tezuka had tested him to his very limit.

His key turned in its lock. He was just about to open the door when he noticed a figure beside him—Tezuka. Blue eyes widened in surprise. What was he doing?

"You're crying," he said worriedly.

"My eyes are just sensitive to the cold," Fuji mumbled as he wiped his cheeks dry. "Ne, why are you over here, Tezuka? You have a class to attend to."

"I want to ask you if you would like to get drinks sometime. Or dinner."

And there went another big smile. How could he _not _accept the offer? They had so much to catch up on. He was utterly curious as to what Tezuka did outside of his job. Did he still play tennis? Did he visit any of their friends… even ones like Atobe and Yukimura? And why was he still single?

"Ah, that would be nice," he nodded. "Actually, I get to leave the office early tomorrow. Would you be able to go out then?"

Tezuka chuckled and graciously opened the car door for him. "Yes, that would be nice," he said. "Can you meet me at my parents' home? It is the same one from our childhood."

Fuji climbed into his car. "What time?" he asked.

"Five. I have tests to grade beforehand."

"Tezuka-sensei, you're so dedicated," he teased. "Just like when we were teenagers."

"Goodbye, Fuji," Tezuka deadpanned as he pushed the door closed.

The car started with a low purr. It was quite expensive, he noticed. It had to belong to Akiyama. Fuji had never been the kind to show off. And it was just not possible for him to own such a vehicle with the salary he was bound to have.

He received a wave through the window as the car pulled away. He couldn't wait for their next meeting. He was going to ask the questions he was _dying_ to know the answers to. He was going to learn everything there was to know about his petite friend. And if possible, he was going to find out why someone as beautiful as Fuji, was still single.

* * *

**A/N**: I _may _decide to continue this, but at the moment I'm busy writing other things. If I get the inspiration though, I certainly will. In the mean time, please review! I would love to hear what you have to say!


End file.
